Prior art packages use a bag-in-bag type apparatus for mixing two materials together. For example, an inner rupturable bag is surrounded by an outer sealed bag. When pressure is applied to the exterior of the outer bag, a seal in the inner bag ruptures under the pressure and releases the material contained within the inner bag. The contents of the inner bag and the contents of the outer bag mix together so as to form the completed mixture.
This type of prior art bag, however, has several disadvantages. It uses a substantial amount of material to make the completed bag since it uses two separate bags. Also, it is difficult to break the inner bag since a seal must be ruptured to release the inner bag's contents.
The present invention is intended to overcome or minimize all of these problems, as well as to present several other advantages.